Superhero High- Marina POV
by MoonlightWriter22
Summary: This is about a girl named Marina, daughter of Aquaman. She is enrolling into Superhero High. This is about life, drama, boys, and friendship. She hopes to please her father and mother and become the greatest hero of all times. But with a crime to solve. She has Madison, Kristy, and Hailey all behind her to help aaaand to make sure she doesn't get her hair messed up. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my name calling me in a hushed voice. Over and over again. I closed my fisted not knowing that I had a glass of water next to me. The water fell down on top of someone. "Yeesh. Marina don't do that to me." I sat up fully awake. "Dad? What are you doing here?" I said while checking the date and time. You see I have two homes. One on land and one in the water. My father lives under the water because he needs to care for the dangers of the sea. Me, my mother and my two younger sisters live on the land. He only visits us only once a week. "Dad you know you already visited us yesterday. Why are you here today?" I asked. "Honey, this is the week to do the secret thing that you and I do." He said taking the water that I spilled all over him. Then I remembered. Me and my dad go swimming 7 days a month. You see I'm not allowed to touch the water. Well because of an accident that happened, BEFORE I was born. Which makes no sense whatsoever. Why? I almost forgot. My name is Marina. The daughter of Aquaman.

I have always been different. Different like glowing body. My whole family is immortal. That means we are a god/ goddess. We never died and we eat a special food called ambrosia and nectar. Which keeps us immortal. And that is why I also have powers. Which you might already guessed, water. Anyway, I got dressed in my very cute swimsuit and went out quietly out the door. My father was waiting outside in his blue Tesla. "So you ready champion?" he said. I looked at him. "Dad, of course." We drove to the beach and the tires stopped. My toes dropped on the sand. When you touch, you feel the warmth. Right? I feel like every step I take a power or a feeling goes through me. Like it knew I was coming. My dad got the surfboard from the back was ready to go. We warmed up in the water then he asked me to do a couple of laps. In the water, I felt like freedom. Like floating in the air. We stopped to catch our breath. "Come on champion, let's go home before your mother wakes up." my father said. It was 4:00. My mother wakes up around 6. We drove home and jumped out. We were going through the back door until, "Stop right there you two." My mother.

My mother stood there and told me to shower. She and my father stood there while I was showering, yelling and crying. I came back out and to find my parents in my room. "Do you know what danger you put yourself in? AT ALL?!" she said while yelling at me and dad. "Do you remember what happened 14 years ago? Do you Arthur? "Yes," he whispered. Then I remembered. My older brother died when I was two. I have been told this story many times. He was swimming in the water doing laps like me. I was told that he loved me so much, he would die for me, and he did. I was playing in the sand while he was swimming. Father was busy with the water meeting with some guys. But he saw us. Black Manta, one father's arch enemies had a sea monster. The monster was coming to me. Arthur saw what was happening and right before it grabbed me, he jumped in front. The monster killed my brother. Which I was confused about because 1 we are immortal and we can't die. And 2, FATHER DIDN'T PROTECT US! Father said that the monster had a skin that can make anyone die with one touch. He also gave in that he was in a "very" important meeting. (More important than saving his kids?) My mother blames father for that. Never let me touch water again in fear of the sea monster.

So after I showered, (and my parents are still fighting.) I went to my room and shut the door. My phone rang to a tune of Halo by Beyonce. It was Mads (or Maddie just don't call her madhouse), my best friend, Facetiming me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Why is your hair wet?"

I blushed a little. Mads and Kristy (my other best friend) both know about my secret swimming.

"You have been a bad girl again, right? Did she find out yet?"

"Yeah. This morning."

"Well, you know what today is, right?"

"SLEEPOVER!" we both said.

"Sorry got to go. Text you later."

" Ok bye!"

I was so lucky to have friends like Mads and Kristy. We have known each other since like we were 5. Her father join the Justice League when we were both 7. And Mads moved for a year then she came right back. Kristy was sitting in the sitting area by herself on a chair when I first met her. She happened to be fixing it. (Don't know why.) Me and Kristy were drinking grape and blue raspberry slushies. I walked over to her and sat right next to her.

"Welcome to the Justice League. I'm Marina the daughter of-."

"Aquaman, mm-hmm," she said still work on the chair and not looking up.

"Well, Kristy is the daughter of-."

"Batman."

"Well do you want to hang out with us at my house. After the training?"

"Um….."

I took her along anyway.

And we have been BFF's ever since. But when We were all 10 Mads moved away because of a mission she had to take, but she wouldn't tell us the details. I called her almost every day and begged her to come back. 1 year later she did.

At lunch

Mads finally came to my house after a million hours. (Well maybe not a million but who's counting?). She had that dreamy smile on her face. "Ooh someone is in love! Wanna tell me who it is?" I said while trying to pry. Her face turned red as a lobster. (Sorry sea terms.) ¨NO¨ I exclaimed ¨I AM NOT¨ but I wasn't so sure We spent hours talking and laughing until the doorbell rang. _What could that be?_ I thought. Kristy wasn't coming until another hour. (Shopping for a pet.) A letter came and It said that I was enrolled at a high school called Superhero High. Then I remembered that my parents went and met there. Mads was reading the letter right next to me. " You are so lucky to go to that school. I heard they have a really good tec class. I wonder if I have a letter?" said Mads while talking super fast. She is all tech and stuff. I showed the letter to my parents, and of course, my mother said no.

"How do I know you will be protected?"

"Mom, I'm 15. I have my own rights. I can almost drive a car!"

"Do not use your age as an excuse."

My dad butts in.

"Honey, I love her as much as you do but you need to let her go."

"Arthur Johnson Curry. Conversation is OVER!"

They went into their room and shut the door. Mads looked at me like the "I'm hungry, give me food or I'm going to attack you" look, Mads followed me into my room where I had a stashed of cookies in my lock box. I can't believe I got into the school. The swimming team I heard it is VERY good. The doorbell rang again and Kristy came in. Now the party had finally begun.

We had the best time of our lives. We did nails, makeup, and of course hair. Kristy was the BEST at doing hair. She all was done hair for both of us. Mads is the one on the side gaging. Anyway, she put a braid over my head (Mads did the same) and added some shell clips and glitter. We finally got Mads for us to her nails. "If only I get to pick the movie tonight," she said. "Fine," me and Kristy said. We painted her nails in a silver color with maroon paint splatters with going down each one.

10:30

We spend the night watching an all-time favorite movie, _Singing in the Rain._ When the movie ended I was still awake. I creeped out of my bed and went out my bedroom door. My house is right by a harbor where we have like 10 boats docked. I sat on the dock, alone and whispered, "Brother send me a message that this school is going to be ok, please. Please protect me again like you would." Then in a sudden wind came and everything turned black.

I woke up and I was on a beach. A beautiful beach to be honest. I stood up and walk a couple of steps. Then I saw someone in the distance. I ran up to the person. Maybe whoever it is can help me. I finally caught up to him. I touched his shoulder, "Um sir, do you mind….. Oh, my lords." My jaw dropped. "Remember me Marina?" he asked.

Oh, my lords. It was Arthur, my brother. "Ar…...Arthur, how….where….when… SOMEONE PITCH ME!" I yelled. He walked over to pitch me. "OW!"

"We are in heaven, we can contact people who pray for us."

"Um…. Ok, how much time do we have until mom and dad start looking for me?"

"1 hour, Marina."

"Arthur, Arthur please tell me that the new school is going to be ok. I don't want to be stuck for nothing."

"Marina, you will be fine."

He was half transparent. "Arthur, please no. Don't go!" I grabbed his hand but he let go. "Remember the power of….." he said. The world seemed to spin around and around. The world turned black again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The school

Mads woke me up in my bed and said good-bye. She was leaving for lacrosse which she had at 6:00. She want out the back door and left. "You want to watch T.V.?" I asked Kristy. She looked at me like I was crazy, "UM YEAH!" We watched forever until my parents woke. My mother pulled me aside to talk to me.

" Marina, you can go but-"

"YESSSSSSS!" I said very loud.

"Young lady, do not cut me off, as I was saying you will need to protect yourself at all times and you have my permission to swim in water. You are right, your 15 and it's time to let go." mother said while walking back and forth.

"Ok, thanks, bye!" I rushed off to call Mads and tell Kristy.

1 more hour later (+ another ten minutes screaming with Kristy.)

Mads was finally done with lacrosse we called her from my phone.

¨Hey, what's up?¨

¨Nothing except that my mother let me go to Superhero High!¨

¨Kay cool, oh I forgot, I got a letter to Superhero High, too!¨

Then I thought about Kristy, who is now on her phone. _What about Kristy?_ I thought. ¨Um Kristy, did you get a letter,too.¨ She shook her head. ¨I…. Have to go. Um thanks for inviting me. Bye¨ She left when her dad picked her up. I hung up on Grace and thought alone.

12:00 (Lunch)

I went over to my neighbor's house to go eat lunch. She is more like a grandmother to me. Took care of me when my parents were called for meeting when I was 5. She took care of me when I was very sick and my parents didn't know how to take care of me.

¨Grandmother Willow, are you here?¨ I said as I walked into the house. ¨Yes child, I'm here. ¨ She was sitting in the rocking chair. Her pony, Sugarfoot, was there next to her. Before you say, WHAT IS A PONY DOING IN THE HOUSE! The pony was housebroken. She was a faithful companion of Grandmother Willow. "Oh Grandmother, I don't know what to do, I am going to a new school and don't know if is going to be ok. I talked to Arthur and he didn't give me to much luck. Oh Grandmother, what am I going to do?" I said while sobbing in Sugarfoot's mane. (It smells like pink sugar.) "Darling, be honest. Your future will all depend on you." she said. She fell asleep in her chair. I stood up ready to walk home. But then slipped on something. I was a old picture. From 14 years ago. It a young boy on Sugarfoot. He looked like me. "That is your brother. Wooh, he was a ball of energy, he did have the power of….of….." she fell asleep again. I smiled and left.

I started packing for my school. But then thought of Kristy. So I texted her.

Marina: Hey so are we **ALL** going to Superhero High?

Mads: … sure

Kristy: U guys will never believe this. I got in!?

Marina: OMG

Mads: Congrats

Marina: Sry GTG, bye

I wanted to make a list of what to pack, so I did.

10 tees

10 pants

My bed sheets

Pillows

Stuff animals

My watercolor blue backpack

Books

Notebooks

Pencil box

Computer, mouse & charger

Pictures of my family and friends

String lights

Purse

My light blue PJs

Gold shell necklace

Gold shell Necklace case

I was given a gold shell necklace from Arthur. I guess he has been saving it for when it grew up, but he never did. So i got it for my 14th birthday. A long with a velvet shell case to go along. I father promise to drive me to school on the first day. I can't wait.

1 day before the first day of school

I woke up to the sound of a loud barking noise down stairs. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. So of course, I went downstairs to find out what it is. (After 4 flights of stair and a lot tripping in the dark.) I finally found a grey and white baby husky with icy blue eyes in a blue box. With a note that said, " _Hello, I'm now your new pet. Please feed, care, and play with me. Take me to your school, too!"_ I went straight to my mother's room and thanked her. Then quickly texted my friends.

Marina: So guess what?

Mads: WHAT. I AM WORKING ON MY GOD DANG PROJECT

Kristy: What?

Marina: I got a husky! ?

Mads: Cool

Kristy: OMG, congrats

Mads: Are you taking it to school

Marina: yup!

Kristy: Puppy time!

Mads: wut's its name?!

Kristy: Yeah!

Marina: dunno

I shut off my phone to play with the husky. I was trying to figure a name for the puppy. "Hmmm, what about, Arctic?" Arctic jumped and wagged his tail. I laughed. "Well. Arctic it is."

Afternoon

After all the packing and shopping I was ready to go. I fold the clothes and neatly put all my things away in my suitcase. 3 suitcases to be correct and put it all by the door for the next early morning. I was reading my letter again saying that I was enrolled then on the back (when I flipped it over.) was a map or the dorms. I was excited. Probably didn't know that I'm a neat freak! At the bottom was a saying that I wouldn't be sharing a room with Mads or Kristy. Someone named Hayile. I hope that means that the person is neat, too.

Next morning (around 6:00 am)

"WOOF!" A furry creature howled while I was half asleep. "Oh be quiet, Artic. I'll get up in a couple minutes to get ready. Now calm down." I said groaning. Arctic won while pulling my blanket and my hand off the bed. I changed into a white off the shoulders tee that tied at the bottom. Added my light blue jeans ripped at the bottom. Finally braided my light blonde hair with blue tip into a braid. Wrapped the braids around my head so it looked like a wreath. I went to the back yard to take Arctic out. While he was doing his business, I pulled some vines and white flower to put in my hair. (I mean gotta look great on the first day!) My father FINALLY woke up and drank his coffee. After this and that we were ready to go. My mother kissed me good-bye and me and my dad headed off to Superhero High. Can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were finally at the school. It was beautiful. The most wonderful thing, made of marble and gold. Fountains in the front, flowers and poles made of gold. Students laughing and talking in the front. Girls swooning over guys, and guys tripping over their words for girls. My father dropped me at the front.

"Ok champ, go over to the front office, ask for the classes and dorms. Pick up your suitcases and call me when you unpack your bags. Kay?"

" All right dad, I'll miss you."

"Miss you, too."

I kissed him goodbye and went to the front. "Excuses me freshman. Out of my way. Move way for Raquel!" She literary tripped over me and made me fall over. "Ooooh, did miss little FISHman fall? Oh, daddy help her up." she snickered. She kept walking to the front of the school. She had dark red lips and sunglasses. Her hair was a mousey brown. A girl carrying some pink suitcase was trying to keep up with her. "Here, let me help- AHH!" Her cases fell all over the ground. "Here, let me help you now." i said getting up to help her with the cases. "Thanks, and sorry about my sister, Raquel. She…...can be obnoxious. I'm Rachel by the way, daughter of Wonder Woman. Me and Raquel are identical twins." she said while holding out her hand. "Marina, daughter of Aquaman. Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. Rachel quickly rushed off to help her sister in the front. (She was currently batting her eyes and a tall young man.) I walked to the front in peace.

Front office

My classes were simple and chosen by me.

Swimming (6:00-7:00 am)

Homeroom(8:00-8:45 am)

History of the Sea(8:55-9:25 am)

English(9:35-10:15 am)

Weaponry(10:15-10:30 am)

Break (10:45-11:30 am)

Magical orbs(11:40-12:30 pm)

Lunch (12;30-1:40 pm)

Finally my dorm (which was on the 4th floor and room 42875) I got the key and hurried to the stairs.

Aqua: What room # r u guys?

Grace: 42874? What about u

Aqua: 42875

Kristy: D hand waving out the door like a crazy dog.

Aqua: Yeah

Grace: That's me?

Aqua: K, coming right over.

I sped over to the waving hand of the door. "Whatz up?" MADDIE said. They had there dorm all decorated and perfect. I check out the rooms and they were pretty big. Mads' room was for once clean. (Probably will get messing in 5 min.) There was a porch with grass. Perfect for Arctic. (BTW Arctic was delivered to my room this morning.) There was perfect space for everything. "Guys, I'm right next door, k?" I shouted over my shoulder as I left to dorm room.

I walked next door and it was the most AMAZING room ever. I just walked in then the door opened again. I thought it was Mads or Kristy checking out the room but it was not. " Hello my name is Hailey and I am going to share this dorm with you…... I think"

" I am Marina Curry, daughter of Aquaman and I am new to this school so I came here with Kristy and Madison….um I meant Mads. Don't ever call her Madison, you can do it the first time, but the second time she will stab you."

"Oh okay, which room do you want"

" I'll take the one on the left,"

I quickly went to my room to unpack. Everything was very easy. Arctic was outside playing in the grass. I let him out to check out the new place. Hailey came out from packing her bags. "Hey, you want to meet Mads and Kristy. Their my besties, well including you of course." i said plopping on the bean bag. "I would love to." Earlier I found a door to connecting our dorm to the other dorm, which was Kirsty and Mads. I unlocked the door and quickly walk into the dorm. I first went into Mads' room (cause they both have a spark of a energy ball) "Hello, anyone home?" I looked around the room. "No one is here." said a muffed voice behind a bed. I peek over with Hailey right next to me. Mads quickly turned around, "OH MY GOD, YOU EVER SAID THERE WAS A HUMAN IN HERE, PRINCESS." She did her 10 second clean up and sheepishly looked at Hailey. Mads showed Hailey the dorm and sat on the bed. "Sooooo, that is it. I bet miss royal highness told who i was? Well I'm-" "And we will end right there." i said cutting her off." Let's go meet Kristy now." I dragged Hailey to the other purple room. Kristy was listening to music with purple cat eared headphones, humming softly to the music. Petting her pet chicken then sat down on her bed to read. Yes, I said pet chicken. That girl can't get enough chickens. Her pet chicken, named Luna, can change to almost any animal she wants. Her recent ones have been a cat, dragon, yorkie, and a bat. God when your trying to take a shower and a chicken starts coming in and bgaa! You find feathers in your hair. Anyway, Kristy seem startled, she took off her headphone. Said hi, aaaaand went back to reading. Me and Hailey walked back to our room together. "Soooooo, all besties, huh?" she said while plopping down onto my neatly nice navy blue bed. "Yeah, I guess." It was quiet for a few minutes. "Well, I plan to go swimming at the pool. You wanna come?" I asked finally breaking the ice. "Nah, go head, I'll stay with the dogs." Hugging Nikki and Arctic. I quickly put on my two piece swimsuit (that was teal if you must know) and left the dorm building.

The pool of huge. It had lanes and gottos. Fake sea life plants, everything. Only a couple people were there, so I quickly dived in and did my laps. Someone was next to me, the boy I saw earlier today with Raquel. He was really good, he had the speed and movement. I was on my way to get out of the pool then I heard a familiar voice. "Mark, will you do me a sweet favor and put sunscreen on my back? Please." Urgh, it was Raquel. The boy, Mark just kept on swimming. I got out and dried off. I was on my way out when Raquel tripped me. "Ahhhhh." I hit the ground hard. "Don't you know fishman, fins stay in the water not on land." She smirked and left me. After she left the boy, Mark, helped me up. "You ok?" he asked. "I think s-OW!" I said screaming in pain. "Um ok I just not, let me help you to your dorm." he while put my arm around his neck. "I'm Mark by the way. Son of Superman." "Marina Curry, daughter of Aquaman." I smiled. He helped me all the way back to my dorm. Propped me on my bed and got me ice. "Well, you just got a small sprain, but with rest you'll be fine." he said. "Thanks." He left and right after the door closed I heard Mads yelling at Mark. "What did you do in there, huh huh." She opened the door, "WHO THE HECK IS THAT, PRINCESS?!" "Um, Mark, he helped me here." I said calmly. "AND WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOUR FOOT. YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME YOU FELL AND HURT IT!" "Ok then I won't. I'm going to go shower." I hobbled out of bed and into the shower. Quickly shower then got out. Mads already left and Hailey wasn't here, so I was in the dorm alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all review this story! Lots of love! I don't own anything**

Chapter 4

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to a bell tell the students that dinner was being severed. I got up, got dressed in a cute white crop top and blue jean shorts and head my way out. I ran into Hailey on the way there. "Hi, just got back from a run with the pups," she said out of breath. Arctic jumped on me with joy. "See you in the dining hall in 15?" "Kay, see you soon!" I rush out to go to the dining hall.

The hall was packed. The freshmen were only red tables. I spotted Mads and Kristy sitting at a table with a couple boys. Mads is one of those people who love to sit there and talk with everyone. She friends that were boys than girls. She likes to joke, flirt, and punch the boys. (Her idea of flirt is kicking, and yelling at the boys.) I sat over there with them and ate my salad. Just as I sat down all the boys fell over me. I mean, yeah, that's nice for some people, but when they do it every day. No. I have this charm and the pretty, cute thing. Be if you really know me, I can punch your face so hard that you will go home crying to your mommy. Anyways, Mads shot them a glare and they went back talking. I smiled at Mads. Mads is that good friend who will defend her friends at any cost. If she was threatened to jump off a cliff or kill her friends. She will gladly jump off and find a techy way to live.

So forth, Hailey FINALLY came and sat down. We talked and laugh like we knew each other for years. Then Mark came and sat down. All the boys did their boy handshake. Pat him on his back and slide over to make room. He was visibly very popular. I excused myself from the table and left. I strolled down to the front of the school. No one was there cause everyone is at dinner. I sat down on the steps and closed my eyes. "It's nice, huh, watching the sunset, and the quiet and peace." a voice next to me. I opened my eyes and saw that Mark was sitting right next to me. I could now tell his features without having a pain in my foot. He icy grey eyes but looked sweet and kind, dimples showed when he smiled, and a beautiful white teeth smile that would make all girl drool over. "Yeah, as a little girl my parents fought a lot. I would come to the front of the house and stare at the sunset. It always seems to make me feel….better." I said to answer his question. He clasped his hand over mine. "Yeah, I guess we both like it here then." His hand seemed to warm my cold body. He quickly let go and said sorry under his breath. I clasped my hand over his now, he looked surprised. "Yes, we do." I said in return. Then out of nowhere, "MARK," I turned around to see who screamed. Of course, Raquel. "Mark, I need you to walk me back to my dorm. I can't go alone, can I? You don't want to hang out with fishmans." She sneered at me. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Mark said while standing up. Then I was left alone. Alone, what a lonely word.

I walked back to my dorm by myself and unlocked the door. There was Mads, Hailey, and Kristy all sitting on the couch waiting apparently for me. "WHERE WERE YOU! YOU LEFT AFTER DINNER AND THE MARK GUY LEFT RIGHT AFTER. YOU LEFT ME, well us, BUT STILL!" Mads was waving her hands in the air like she was about to hit me. Well, she did, in the shoulder and left the room. Kristy gave the "I'm sorry, I need to help her calm down." look. Hailey looked at me and asked me for me to sit. "Sooooo, what's up with Mads?" I asked. "She thinks that Mark likes you, and she is trying to make sure you don't get hurt. She gave me the insights about him. You want to hear them?" she asked calmly. I nodded for her to go on. "Mark is the captain of the football team. This is his second year at Superhero High. His very popular and handsome. He is a little picky about girls. So he never had a serious relationship. Most girls would drool over him and his grades are perfect. A+ in everyone and class." I stood up, thanked her, then headed off to bed. At 8:00 at night I was tired. Tomorrow was the classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **OMG! I'm so sorry that this is a late update. The Marina's pup is gone BTW. Niki is still here though! I dont own anything there. (I wish though)**

(5:30)

I hate Mondays now. Waking up to a 5:30 alarm every day. Urgh! I finally got out of bed and got dressed. A cute white and gold cropped top and blue jean shorts. Big hoop earrings and gold flats. Tied my wavy blond hair into a french braid. Put on my gold shell necklace. But I quickly took it off. The necklace meant that I was a goddess. The last thing I need is everyone praising me. I want to be a normal kid and go swimming. I grabbed my swimwear and left the room. I checked with Hailey to see if I woke her up. She was snoring away.

(Swim Class-6:00)

I entered the indoor pool was a smile on me. I spotted the coach and changed quickly out of my clothes. Me and a few a dozen others lined up before the coach. "Alright cupcakes, let's get started. I'm Coach Alzburn and you will be stuck with me for the rest of the year. If you want to make the swim team, follow my orders. You will take a test. If you do something wrong, you will have to leave. Now please all jump in and do a forward stroke." he said in a tough demanding voice. We all jumped in and began. I tried my best to everything he said. He excused one by one each time they did something wrong. To the end, only me, and 9 others remained. "You 10 cupcakes did amazing. Now get to your classes," he demanded. I rushed off to go change and get ready for my classes.

(Around 7:30)

I got dressed in the clothes I was wear before. I woke up Hailey because we have the same homeroom. She woke up (but threw a pillow at me) and got dressed. I made some easy cereal and ate my breakfast. Hailey kinda just ate an apple. We both grabbed our backpacks and books and left the dorm.

(Homeroom-8:00)

We both made it just in time. I slipped in the front seat next to Mads and Kristy. Hailey was on the other side on Kristy. A very large man walked into the room. "Good morning students, I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Buttingham, but please, call me Mr. B.," he said in a proper voice. "I want good manners and student throughout the year. Now let's go over rules….." He droned on and on. I looked around the room to see who was in my homeroom. A couple of girls and guys, including Mark and Raquel. Mark notice me and smiled. Most of the girls melted towards him. Mr. B went over rules, and homework FOREVER! The bell finally rang and the class ended.

(In between periods)

I walked over to my locker to get out my next book. I twisted the knob that opened my locker. I grabbed out the books and shut it hard. "Hey." a voice said. I jumped. Mark was standing there next to my locker. "Lords, don't scare me like that." I gave him a little punch in the shoulder in return. He laughed. His laugh was like a beautiful sound. " _Marina, stop it, you don't like him. He's just the guy who helped you to your dorm."_ "So, what's your next class?" I asked him brushing the thought out of my head. "History of the Sea," he answered "Yours?" "Same, I love the stories and myth about them." I smiled. He smiled back. "Then let me walk you to your class, shall we?" he held out the out his elbow. I took it and left with him. "So, ask me a question, so we can get to know each other," he asked. "Ok, why does Raquel hang around you so much," I asked. I wanted to know this. "Um, we use to date last year, but I said I didn't want to be with her. She got all mad and now she trying to get me back," he said. "Now your turn, do you like me?" I stopped walking.

"What, what did I do wrong?" Mark had a little worry look on his face.

"Nothing, just surprised," I answered.

"So are you going to answer it?"

"Depends, do you like me?"

"Ah, a girl who answers a question with a question," he smirked, "Why yes, I do like Marina Curry."

"Well, then. Yes, I do like you, too."

The bell rang and we both rushed into the class. Finally, the class began, and I had a smiley look on my face.

(History of the Seas-8:55 AM)

We both made it just in time. A straight face old woman entered the room. Her grey hair was pulled neatly into a bun. She wore an old fashion dress with black heels. She turned to look at the class. "My, my, we have a lot of you don't we." her smile reminded me of my mother. "Well then, my name is Mrs. Heroine. I know all of the seas like the back of my hand. I know each story and myth that was ever made. Each history and kingdom I know. Well, well, daughter of the sea king, eh?" She looked at me. "What an honor to have you here." I was embarrassed. Anyways, I stood up and shook her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, thank you." I sat back down. We began reading books about sea life and stories. sunken treasures and ships. Most of them I already knew. Mermaid sightings and coral reefs, I all knew. Mrs. Heroine gave us an old book. The cover was made out of fishnets and shells. The paper was old and wrinkled. "Please read pages 15-30." she said in a demanding voice. Like it was on cue, the bell rang. I jumped up and walked out.

(In between periods)

Mark came up to me and took me to my locker. "So, do you want to hang out at lunch. I have a class after, but I don't really need to go. I can take you somewhere." he offered. I shut my locker, "I would love that." I answered. "What's your next class, I got English. Then weaponry." "I got heath then football," he said frowning at the sheet of paper. "Aaaaaand then I got a meeting for SAP." He rushed off quickly without a word. I walk to my next class with a smile on my face. I think I got myself a crush.

(English-9:35 AM)

I walked into the next class, english. I love studying english. My mother use to help me study for speech and reports for the city of the sea. A young man, about the age of 29 or so, but he looked younger. "Hello my fellow students. I'm your english teacher, Mr. Dean. I have a master degree in english and I'm proud to fix any mistakes you or I might have. I hope this year will be wonderful." said Mr. Dean. Raquel with a flirty look looped her hair in her fingers. She raised her hand. "Mr. Dean, how old are you?" she asked with a flirty look and batting her eyes. "Um," he was caught off guard, "I rather not say, but, I'm older than I look." He pull out a big text book and asked us to pull out ours, too. We flipped to the correct page and started reading. I saw that Mr. Dean sneaks looks at Raquel. I rolled my in diguested. I continued reading until the class was over.

(In between periods)

I saw Mads walking to her locker. I quickly called her out. "So do people call you Mads, or mad house?" I asked tapping her shoulder. "Marina Curry, don;t you try that on me." She said not even turning around to look at me. When she finally got all her books shoved into her locker, she turned around. I could tell that her locker was pretty messy even for the first day. "You wanna walked to the dorms, while we are on our break?" she asked. "Yeah, sure." I said. We both had Weaponry then our break. We walked to the class like old friends.

(Weponry-10:15-11:00)

We walked into a big arena. One wall covered in weapons. "Hello students, I'm Coach Grudge. Pick your weapon and let's get started." he said in a ruff voice. I walked over to the wall to pick out one. Mads, who was smiling from ear to ear, found a sachet of knives. Other picked crossbow,swords, daggers, and other things. I saw a beautiful gold and a clear blue bow and arrows. The arrow was pure gold. It was beautiful. I pick it off the shelf and it started glowing. "Um, Couch Grudge, something is wrong." I looked around for help. I look at Mads, she looked at me. "Could it be because immortal?" she mouthed. She knew by the tell of my face I didn't want anyone to know and praise me. The coach came and jaws dropped. The glowing thing came up my arm. It twisted like vine through my body. When it was all over it tightened. I could feel myself screaming, and my powers came back. "STOP!" I screamed. Then everything stopped. I could see the class bowing before me. "Marina, goddess of corals. Princess of the Sea, it's an honor to have you here at our school. What can I do to bid your wish?" he said bowing before me. I HATE MY LIFE! "Um, well you can start by pretending you never saw me and stop bowing so it will be a normal day." i said, hoping he would. He got up and got the class back again in normal shape. I wish that I was normal again.

(Break 11:30- 12:00)

I ran as fast as I could to get out of my class. Many people stopped and looked at me. But, I didn't care. All I want was to get out. "Hey, everyone wants to be your BFF. Everyone wants to hang out with you. What about us?" a voice said behind my when I was at my locker. "Yeah, come on Marina. We are your besties." another soft voice. "I may not know you as well as them, be their is one thing I know. Friendship." a sweet voice said. I turned and Mads, Kristy, and Hailey were all behind me. Hailey held out the key to our dorm and we all walked to my room.

"Look." Mads said while shoving the phone into my hands. THe school website. " _Just found out today, Marina Curry, goddess of corals, princess of the Sea, and daughter of Aquaman was found in the arena. She is hiding from cameras. The story becomes true. 14 years ago, when Arthur Curry Jr. was killed in a tragic attack. Aquaman has hidden their daughter, Marina Curry, for 14 years. Now she is free and at our school."_ Wow news spread fast. There was a knock on the door. I swear I heard Mads growl. "If you want me to shoo them I can shoo. Just tell me when." she said under her breath, but enough for me to hear. I stood up to answer the door. "Hey, I got back from the meeting, are you ok. I just heard the news. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. I looked up and to see it was Mark. Mads, Hailey and Kristy were all behind me. Crossing their arms they left the dorm, so it was just me and him.

"So, immortal, huh?" He said while sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah a secret I tried hiding for years." I said plopping right next to him.

"Oh, so are you still up for tonight. I have a great place we can go to."

"Yeah, sure."

He held out a hand to lead me. "We got class in 10 minutes, and you don't want to be late princess." he smirked.

(Magical Orbs-12:00-12:15)

I got out my books for my next class. Everyone that I ran into wanted autographs, to be my best friend, to have a dinner date with me, ARGH! Mark lead me to my class holding out a hand that pushing everyone away like a personal bodyguard. He dropped me off at my class and went away. I was in a room with floating chairs at bubbles of all colors. I looked closely at each floating bubble at a name was in each. I found my name in a glowing blue bubble. (Shocker right?) I popped the bubble a rolled up paper came into my hands. " _Hello, and welcome to Magical Orbs. You have no teacher, however everyday you will find your bubble and to see that you have a lesson. I will help you. Please have fun. Your lesson today: Seek friendship, you will need to the power of….."_ the paper said. The bell rang for lunch.

(12:15)

Oh my lords! I have never been so hungry in my life. I ran to my locker to meet Mark. Of course he was there waiting for me. "Hey there princess." he said is a smirk on his face. I slapped him across his face. "You call me that one more time, you will get a harder one. That was just warm up." I said. He rubbed the side of his face. "Tough, I like that." he said under his breath, "So, lunch, follow me." He held out his elbow. I took it and he lead me to the parking lot. He unlocked a dark red convertible. He opened the door and lead me in. I sat down in the cool black seat with red seams. He drove for about 10 mins then we stopped. He opened the door and lead me to a restaurant. Water Shores was the restaurant's name. Instead of taking the front door he lead me to the back. He pushed back some brushes and lead me to a small area of grass. A big lake with a waterfall was in the background. A small but cozy patio area with swing seats and a small table. On the table had cheese, nuts, and other snacks. I sat down with amazement. "Mark, this is amazing! Where did you find a place like this?" I asked looking at the scene. "Nah, it's nothing. I pulled a couple things together." he said. We sat down at ate the cheese. I was happy to be on a non-immortal dite. The server came and brought meats and veggies. I was so full by the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry this is short but hey, It's good. I dont own nada.**

(1:30 PM)

Mark drove me back to school. He had important things he needed to take care of so he dropped me off. With a quick goodbye, he left. I walked back to the dorm all sleepy and tired. You know that feeling when you eat too much and you are tired. That's is how I felt. I opened the key to my dorm and Mads was standing there. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU? I WAS TR-" I shushed her. "Please, I'm tired. I need to sleep." I said almost falling on her shoulder. Mads is kinda my mom. (She thinks my mom is a great role model. She loves that my mom doesn't stay home and make cookies.) She caught me before I fell. She dragged me to my bed and tucked me in. (See! She is a clone of my mom) "Ok rest, princess. But your spitting words out after you wake up," she whispered before she left my room. After she left I heard Hailey and Mads talking outside. "She's asleep, Hailey. I'm worried that she did something bad." Mads said in a hushed tone. It's hard to think Maddison worried. She is usually a tough girl like you do something wrong, you will be crying home to your mommy type. "I'm sure she went out with Mark for lunch. She will be fine. Besides, Marks a great guy." Hailey said in a comforting voice. Her sweet as honey voice slowly drift me off to sleep.

(5:45 PM _Yes I have been sleeping for 5 hours. I need beauty sleep you know._ )

I woke up to Mads over my head. My body felt good and happy. "Ok, dinner in 15. Get dressed, and nicely please," she said in a voice that made me jump out and get ready. I dressed in a cute white jumper with small heels that strap around my shins. I put some hoop earrings in and combed my hair till it shined. My blonde wavy locks were now braided into two braids. Some a little makeup and a clear gloss made my soft rose-colored lip shine. I looked at myself one more time before coming out of my room. Hailey was waiting outside of my room in the small living room with a red sweater crop top and black jeans. She wore black vans and a couple gold bracelets on her right wrist. Her long brown/blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. We linked arm to arm to walk on out. "You look nice, and a good mood," she said while halfway down the stairs. "Thanks," I said trying hard not to fall with my heels.

(6:00 PM)

We walk into the big large dining hall. I and Hailey got in line for our meal. I got a small salad, soup, and some pasta. We both walked over to the table where Mads, Kristy and a few other boys and girl including Mark and Raquel. This time I didn't mind Mark being there. He flashed a smile at me that made all the girl lean closer to him and scoot over to make room for me. I smiled at him back and everyone else at the table. (Well not including Princess Raquel who was glaring at me.) I sat down at the table next to Mark and Mads. next to Mads was a shy looking girl but looking at Mads like she liked her. Kristy obiv had someone in mind in her head, which I would probably pry off her later. I got a text from my phone.

Unknown Number: I will come for you and your lover boyfriend. Your friend you think you know is your enemy. I will get you. No matter what it takes…..

I show the text to Mads, Hailey, and Kristy. They looked at each other with all the same thing in mind. That we will talk later at the dorm. We went right back to talking with the others. "What's wrong?" Mark whispered in my ear. He had a slight worry in his voice. I shook my head in a sign that meant nothing. I went back to eating and talking with others. "Are you two dating yet? You two would make a perfect couple." Someone said. Mark and I looked at each other. He raised his eyebrow. "Hmm, never really thought of it," he said still looking at me. I excused myself from the conversation and left the dining hall. I wanted to get out. Out of here, Out of the school for a little bit. The beach was a perfect place to go. The beach was only a 10 min run, so I ran all the way.

(7:00 PM)

I took a deep breath into the salty air. The waves crashing and the sand so white and soft it looked like snow. I'm so glad that my jumper had shorts. I took off my heels and let the sand go over my toes. I walked up to the water and the cold water rushed to my toes. The coldness spread within my body and made me shiver a bit. My worries flew all away. But something was wrong. Something I couldn't lay my finger on. I could feel the worry through my body. Then a very large monster rose from beneath the sea and all I could do was run.

The monster tackled the sand. Its red eyes piercing through its focus was only on me. To kill me. I ran and the tentacles slashed at me. One of them caught my foot. I fell and hit the ground hard. I tried to pull it off of me but it wouldn't move. Using the cups, it's kept getting tighter and tighter each time. My foot was turning purple. I closed my eyes in fear until I heard "MARINA!" I looked around and Hailey, Mads, Kristy, and Mark was running with weapons in their hands. Mark grabbed his sword and sliced the tentacle clean off. The slimy blood and flesh showed. Kristy came running helping me up. After making sure I was safe, she ran up to join the others. Mads threw knives at the monsters eye. Hailey was taking the crossbow and aiming at the neck. Kristy used her double pointed spear and threw it at the monster. Mark was cutting off the tentacles one by one. Mads threw a knife at the eye and it hit hard. The monster fell back into the water and sunk. The water turned red from the blood. My legs turned back to it's pale tanned shade and I had a couple bruises and cuts but nothing bad. They all came running up to me to help me up. Kristy had some bandaid wraps and wrapped me up. Mads was helper her. "Are you ok?" Hailey asked. "What are you guys doing here, I mean thank you for saving me. But, still." I asked. "We saw you missing and you weren't at the pool, dorm, garden, or the front steps. We saw big slashes and screaming. Mads knew it was you so we all ran. And the rest of the story." Mark said checking to make sure I didn't break anything. They helped me up and we all walked back to school. Yes, the worst part was being attacked but my hair was tangled.


End file.
